Valentine
by Vani Jane
Summary: COMPLETE![AU] A GS fic. It's for valentines! Cagalli has a secret admirer, but she's afraid to meet him and she's also scared if the guy is just playing with her! And what's wrose is that her secret admirer is... Well, that's all I'm gonna spill. Please r
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, this is the first chapter of Valentine. I hope you guys will like it as much as you liked Snowflake and this is only three chapters long! Only three! So please, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Valentine"**

Rumors in Archangel High spread quickly. And too damn quick in fact. Just two weeks ago, a secret love letter was sent and now, everyone in the campus knew about it.

"Cagalli, why'd you even do it!" Flay Allster asked as she banged her hands on the desk.

"Did what?" Cagalli innocently asked in reply.

"You didn't go last night at the park to meet him!" Miriallia answered, siding with Flay.

"Because I didn't want to!" Cagalli exclaimed but made sure that no one else outside the room would hear.

Even if you didn't, you could've just went and find out who he is!" Flay scolded her very stubborn friend.

"Well, too late!" Miriallia said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes "She lost her chance already!"

"Well, it's my loss not yours" Cagalli said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, you win this time" Flay said then smirked "What if the guy was Joule or something?"

"EWW! That's just wrong!" Cagalli protested "He's a freakin' hot head! If it was him, I'm so happy I didn't go! But he as eyes for Shiho not me!" Cagalli stuck her tongue out at Flay.

Flay stuck her tongue out at Cagalli but Miriallia stopped them by saying another guess "Or maybe that Ahmed Al Fasi, from class-F"

"He's okay, I guess…" Cagalli looked down to think then looked up with a sour face "but NO! He's too obsessed with the desert! Plus, he's weird!"

"Well, if it was Nicol?" Flay asked innocently as she bit an apple that she got from out of no where.

"So not my type! Sure, he's okay. Nic's my friend and will only be my friend no more than that!" Cagalli said calmly.

"If it was Rusty Mackenzie?" Miriallia Asked as she also took a bite on an apple she got out of no where.

"Are you deaf or what? His name is based from **RUST**!" Cagalli exclaimed as she banged her hands on the desk causing Flay to let go of her apple "Plus, he's totally rusty on his studies"

"Then, how about Senior Miguel Aiman?" Flay asked forgetting about the apple.

"He has a BIG ego and is very competitive! He maybe my friend but only that! Plus, he treats girls like crap!" Cagalli said angrily, steam coming out of her ears.

"Then, how about Clotho Buer?" Miriallia asked.

"Haler! He's a freakin' druggie! And don't even suggest his mindless friends! They are all druggies! And haven't you noticed his name?" Cagalli said angrily, more steam coming out from her ears "Clotho? It's as if it's a brand of cloth, you know Cloth-O! The finest cloth in the whole wide world! Please, it's a stupid name!" Cagalli said.

"Then how about Dearka?" Flay asked.

"He's a joker! He has the biggest ego I have ever seen! Plus, he has eye for Mir only!" Cagalli smirked when she finished.

"Hmmm…" Flay and Mir hummed for a while then "What if it was Athrun Zala of class-A?" Both chorused.

"How dare you even suggest that! He's a no-good playboy jerk! He's even worse than the previous guys you mentioned! He's got the largest ego than Dearka and Miguel put together! He treats women like crap! He's not my type! He's a bastard! And he's a pure pervert!" Cagalli yelled angrily.

"Sorry, we were just guessing" Flay said.

"But, what if it's really Athrun?" It was Mir's time to smirk.

"Then I'd have to punch his nose and kick his damn sorry ass!" Cagalli said.

"Don't you think you are over reacting?" Flay sweat dropped.

"No, cause that's what I'll really do to him!" Cagalli humphed.

Flay and Mir looked at each other and sighed. On the first period class after lunch, two girls had a conversation with a guy in the shadows of the school…

"It's a bad idea I tell you!" One of the two girls warned "Its best if you just won't do it, she'll destroy you…"

The guy just smirked "I know she won't be able to destroy, or hurt me cause she just loves me too damn much"

"That sounds like you to her not her to you" The other girl said.

"Relax you two, I know what I'm doing!" The guy said confidently.

"Don't say we didn't warn ya'!" The first girl said.

"Or come running to us!" The other added.

"I said don't worry. She can't hurt me, remember?" The guy said with a prideful smirk.

After classes, Cagalli found another letter in her locker. This time it was in red scented paper. Cagalli got the letter and read it…

_Dear Cagalli,_

_I was saddened when y♥u didn't arrive last night at the park. I was ♥verly excited t♥ tell y♥u wh♥ I really am, but y♥u didn't arrive. I waited f♥r y♥u f♥r h♥urs at the park. But t♥ my dismay, y♥u didn't arrive. I keep ♥n saying that, d♥n't I?_

_But, Cagalli, that d♥esn't mean that I l♥st interest in y♥u. I still have interest f♥r y♥u, if y♥u d♥n't want me t♥ keep ♥n leaving letters f♥r y♥u everyday, then y♥u c♥uld just tell me, face t♥ face t♥night._

_If y♥u d♥ n♥t wish t♥ meet me then d♥n't. If y♥u have eyes f♥r s♥me♥ne else, tell me and I'll n♥ l♥nger pester y♥u daily. But still, Cagalli, if y♥u turn me d♥wn, it w♥n't change my feelings f♥r y♥u._

_Y♥u shine my day, Cagalli. Everytime I see y♥u in the m♥rning when y♥u arrive, it makes my day c♥mplete. When I can hear y♥ur laugh, I am all charged up by y♥ur angelic v♥ice. When I see y♥ur majestic smile, I'm ♥ver than ♥verj♥yed._

_I dream ♥f y♥u night and day, Cagalli, that I'm getting crazily in l♥ve with y♥u. Please, Cagalli, f♥r ♥ne last time, meet me later ar♥und six at the benches in the park._

_L♥ve,_

_ A_

'_That was the longest letter so far_' Cagalli thought '_And the most romantic one too…! I wonder who this person is!_'

Cagalli smiled happily and hurriedly went home. She ran to her room as soon as she arrived home. She threw her things on her bed and jumped on bed too.

Minutes later, she snapped out of her thoughts and came back to reality.

"DAMN!" Cagalli slapped her forehead "I need to pick the right clothes!"

Cagalli was damn rich, yet she acted tomboyish. She NEVER thought she'd ever do this in her entire life, she opened the door to her LARGE closet. She walked around and looked for the best outfit.

Her first choice was her brown cargo pants and her red tank top.

"It's too plain!" Cagalli yelled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Her next choice was a light blue tank top and a white skirt.

"It's too exposing!" Cagalli yelled even louder.

Her third choice was a red long-sleeved coat/jacket over a green shirt and a pink mini skirt.

"Eww! This is over than overly seductive!" Cagalli yelled louder almost breaking windows.

After how many more choices later, she just picked an olive green long-sleeved turtle neck since it was also getting a bit cooler and blue jeans and a pair of normal shoes.

"Good! This is okay!" Cagalli smiled triumphantly.

She glanced at the clock and freaked out, it was only five minutes to six! She grabbed her cell phone and ran to the park as fast as she can.

Once she had reached the park, it was already six thirty! She gasped for air as she stopped.

"Damn… I'm… Late…" Cagalli panted "Note… To… Self… Always… Take the… Car next… Next time…"

Cagalli sat on one of the benches and waited. Minutes later, a figure came.

"Good evening, Cagalli" The figure said and kissed her palm.

Cagalli blushed at the contact but he didn't notice it because it was a bit dark.

"Who… Who are you?" Cagalli stuttered.

"I'm your admirer who else?" He said, smiling at her.

"But what I want to know is your name" Cagalli replied as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"I showed myself to you tonight not to tell you who I really am" He said "But to only know your answer. Do you want me to stop or not?"

Cagalli blushed but did not reply.

'_How can I tell him not to stop! But, what if he's just playing on me! And I embarrass myself later in the future in public!' _Cagalli hesitantly thought in her head '_But what if he's not playing on me? O, damn! If he's not playing on me and I say no, it'll be the biggest mistake! Then in the future, I'd see him with a wife and kids and wha! I'm thinking too far! This has got to be because of tat politician of a father of mine… Wait! Why am I talking about my dad! And why the hell am I talking to myself!_'

"Cagalli?" He called, snapping her out of her thoughts "Y-your answer?" He asked nervously.

"I'm scared, to answer… That is… Um… I… Yeah…" Cagalli stuttered "I… I don't… Know… If well… Um… I'm not sure if… if I… I could… Could trust you that… Um… Well… Yet…"

His eyes saddened, but she didn't notice since he was wearing a mask!

"I… I… Mean… I'm… What if… You're just… Just…" Cagalli continued to stutter and lose all the words she had learned over the years.

"Just what, Cagalli?" He asked.

"Playing on me…" Cagalli finished.

"Cagalli—" He was cut off by Cagalli.

"I mean, who would like a girl like me!" Cagalli said "I don't wear skirts, I don't act like other girls, or tie my hair, wear heels or make-up. I always wear pants version of our uniform, I'm just not what you might be actually thinking of and that this is just a stupid dare that you had to do and in the end, you and your buddies would just laugh at my face!"

"Why would you even think of **that**?" He asked her sadly.

"Because, because" She replied "I'm just…"

"Cagalli, I'm not doing a dare, I'm not playing on you" He said assuring-ly "Nor would I think that you're a… **dork**"

"A dork?" Cagalli murmured.

"I'd never think that of you, my feelings" He caressed her cheek "They are not lies, I…"

There was a long pause from him before he could even continue.

"I just can't tell you right now because I'll only tell you during the Valentines Ball" He said "What this poor excuse of a damn admirer is trying to say: Will you be my date to the ball, Cagalli Yula Athha?"

Cagalli's eyes widened '_Did he just ask me out! To the **BALL!**_'

Cagalli nodded slightly which caused her admirer to smile really big and happily.

"You would! Oh, thank God! YES! WHOO!" He jumped around happily as he also cheered happily.

Cagalli smiled a BIT, and there was this 1 if her heart telling her that his love for her was so damn right true.

Cagalli was brought home by him. But of course she didn't see his face or his hair because he was wearing a hat and a mask.

The following day when Cagalli just came to school, an announcer was er… announced.

"For the V-Day Dance, everyone must wear a mask! If you don't have a mask you can't get in!" Yzak, one of the student council members announced evilly.

"By the way, gals from the photography club should wear only mini skirts and you can't wear long-sleeved gowns or whatever, got that, ladies?" Dearka, another member, announced.

"Shut-up, Dearka!" Yzak yelled at the background "You were supposed to say for the newspaper club or whatever you call it!"

"But aren't they the same?" Dearka asked stupidly.

"**NO!**" Yzak yelled "Shiho isn't in the photography club! She's the school's newspaper editor! You friggin' bastard!"

Everyone laughed at Yzak and Dearka while Mir and Shiho blushed.

"Mr. Joule, Mr. Elsman!" A creepy voice barked.

"M-Mis-Miss Ba-Bad-Badgiruel!" Yzak and Dearka stuttered.

The next thing the student's heard were yells from both Yzak and Dearka.

"Pity now, both of you are going with guys with a neck brace" Flay teased.

"Shut-up, Flay!" Shiho said "W-we're not even going with those retards!"

"Whatev" Flay replied casually.

Then she spotted Cagalli and waved. Cagalli walked to them smiling.

"Yo!" Cagalli greeted "Can't believe those two would sink that low!" (A/N: That rhymed, wow!)

"I know!" Mir agreed as she placed her hands on her hips "They are such pervs!"

""And it's such a sad thing that you two are going to the dance with them" Cagalli sighed playfully.

"HEY!" Shiho and Mir exclaimed.

"Who are you going out with, Flay?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm going with Kira!" Flay squealed. Then she smirked "Who are you going with, Cags?"

"Oh, n-nobody—I mean no one" Cagalli lied "I won't go to the dance!"

"Why!" The trio gasped.

"Because I don't want to" Cagalli said and excused herself.

She walked to her locker and found another note from him. She read silently…

_Dear Cagalli,_

_Since ♥n the dance, we are all t♥ wear a mask, I may n♥t be rec♥gnized by y♥u, which is a g♥♥d thing! I want it t♥ be thrilling! Anyway, I'll just give y♥u a clue, I'd be wearing a red mask. And I kn♥w its design will be unique, different fr♥m the rest. It has g♥ld linings ♥n it. I can't wait t♥ dance with y♥u at the V-day Dance._

_But I'm having d♥ubts if y♥u're even g♥ing t♥ dance with me, ♥nce y♥u kn♥w wh♥ I really am. S♥, I beg ♥f y♥u, please give me a chance._

_But its y♥ur decisi♥n t♥ make and n♥t mine, I shall n♥t be angered by any if y♥ur decisi♥ns because I have n♥ right t♥ d♥ s♥. Yet, I' l♥ve t♥ be able t♥ dance with y♥u even f♥r just a sec♥nd, less than even. _

_L♥ve,_

_ A_

Cagalli smiled and folded the letter and placed it in her bag. She got her books and walked to class. What she didn't know was that someone was eavesdropping on her as she read the letter.

_The eavesdropper smiled and went to class excitedly._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** That was the first chapter of my Valentines fic! I hoped you all liked it! Er, don't mind the hearts or whatever… I just thought it was cute for Valentines. So there are the hearts, the hearts in the letters serve as the letter 'o'. Please read and review! This time since Valentines Day is almost near, I'm going to update on Feb. 12, 2006. Or if I get **seven** reviews before that date, I may be able to update. Since I'm done with the whole fic!

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, **_Only Friends_**, and **_Snowflake_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_** if you don't know how **Erk** or **Serra** looks like, go to my profile page and click the links I recently placed there. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, this is the first chapter of Valentine. I hope you guys will like it as much as you liked Snowflake and this is only three chapters long! Only three! So please, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I won't be writing fics if I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I'd be making more sequels to the anime focusing on Athrun and Cagalli.

"**Valentine"**

It was the day of Valentines Day dance! Cagalli had an elegant apple green mask on and a beautiful gown. She was still at home and er mother, Via, was taking pictures of her non-stop.

"Mom, I'm going to be late!" Cagalli whined.

"Wait. Just one more" Via said as she took more snapshots of Cagalli.

"Mom!" Cagalli whined even more.

"Okay, you can go" Via replied "You're going with your brother, right?"

"No, mom" Cagalli replied "Kira's only taking me there"

"Oh, okay" Via shrugged.

Then se gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, then Cagalli and Kira bid their good-byes and went to school together while fetching Flay along the way.

Once they got there, Cagalli, Mir, and Shiho sat on a table together.

"You said you ain't coming" Shiho said as she raised an eyebrow at Cagalli.

"Kira's fault" Cagalli lied.

"Brothers…" Shiho murmured.

"Where are your dates?" Cagalli asked.

"We didn't come with dates, okay" Mir said "All the boys in our school are retards"

"True" Shiho agreed.

A few more minutes later, the student council came up to the stage and welcomed everyone. Cagalli's jaw dropped, all the student council members were wearing red masks!

"Damn…" Cagalli muttered.

Shiho and Mir excused themselves for a drink, awhile after that; Cagalli was left behind alone on the tables, until a man with a red mask and gold linings sat beside her.

Cagalli's eyes beamed, could it be! Her admirer!

"Hey" The guy said as he sat beside her.

"H-Hey" Cagalli replied as she looked at him as he sat down "Y-You are…?"

"I'm Ahmed El Fasi" He said "You're Cagalli, right?"

"Y-Yeah, th-that's me" Cagalli smiled.

"You know, you look really fantastic with your mask" He said "But it'd be better if you took it off"

Cagalli could only smile.

"_He's my secret admirer!_" Cagalli thought "_Evil much! Ahmed El Fasi! Shit ass desert boy!_"

Cagalli sighed.

"Anything wrong?" Ahmed asked worriedly.

"N-nothing" Cagalli replied "_I'll play with your little games tonight since its Valentine's! But note, tomorrow, you can't even dare to look at me!_"

"D-D-Do you wanna dance?" He asked.

"May be in a few. My legs are still tired" Cagalli lied.

Oh, she did so much lying already. Bad Cagalli!

"Well, okay" Ahmed shrugged "I'll get you some juice then"

Ahmed went—okay! Ran to get Cagalli some juice.

"_What I need is something stronger than damn juice!_" Cagalli thought angrily as she felt the urge to throw away her ice tea "_I wanna forget all these things that are happening **NOW**_"

Then Ahmed got back with eight glasses of juice. Guess how he carried all the glasses, note there is no tray.

"What are you? A busboy?" Cagalli asked coldly "_He seemed cool at first, now he isn't! I knew e was just playing! Damn, stupid heart! Making me as weak as a mouse!_"

"I um… Didn't know which drink you wanted so I got a glass of all" Ahmed smiled nervously.

"Humph! T. Y." Cagalli replied coldly "But I have a drink already"

Cagalli showed Ahmed her glass that was filled with iced tea, Ahmed placed the tray of glasses on the table and stared at Cagalli.

A few minutes later, Cagalli was totally pissed off by staring at her.

"What're you looking at?" Cagalli snapped.

"N-Nothing!" Ahmed replied rather nervously.

"Look, let's cut this night short!" Cagalli told him coldly "It's over. Bye!" Se said casually with a smile.

Cagalli stood up and walked away. As she was heading to the door, someone grabbed her arm. Thinking it was Ahmed, she pulled her arm away roughly.

"What!" She yelled coldly.

"_Oh, damn…_" Cagalli cursed in her head.

In front of her stood Rusty Mackenzie. The guy who isn't good with his studies but still, he was one of the most popular guys in school, plus he was in the student council.

"What's wrong with you tonight, Cags?" Rusty asked.

"I think, I drank too much, Rusty" Cagalli replied dramatically "I'm not used to drinking more than half a glass of alcoholic beverages"

"Then, it's best for you to take a seat for a while" Rusty suggested and led Cagalli to his table.

Cagalli just followed, seeing that Rusty would _not_ let her go. He sat across her an smiled, as if they _were _on a _date_.

"How'd you know it's me when I wore a mask?" Rusty asked "I even masked my voice for a moment there! How could you have known it was me?"

"Please, Rusty!" Cagalli said sarcastically "You're wearing a red mask and most people wearing red masks are part of the student council, plus with the gold linings, it really is the student council. And then, the student council only has one red head and that's you"

"I guess I'm unique, aren't I?" Rusty smile to himself as he leaned back on his chair.

"Whatev" Cagalli replied with a smile "_I never knew he was fun to hang out with. Sure Rusty and I are friends, but we're not that close. He just sometimes walks me to school and back home since we live beside each other. But we never got to do anything more than that. Nice, he's not really the kind of guy I imagined he would be_"

"You know, the council had tons of arguments on how this gymnasium should be decorated" Rusty said then he pointed at the stage "Like the stage, Yzak and Dearka argued about the lighting"

"Most of the council members are boys, I'm surprised this didn't turn out to be er… male-ish" Cagalli joked.

"The glee club helped since they had nothing else to do" Rusty told her "Check that sign on the stage"

Rusty pointed at a big poster that had a very interesting design..

"Our President thought of that" Rusty said "He got into an argument with Miguel and Yzak about which kind of design to place up"

"It seems that Joule always joins an argument" Cagalli laughed.

"True" Rusty laughed too.

"What's the council have next?" Cagalli asked "I heard that there would be a one-week beach trip next month, it as planned by the council, right?"

"Yes, it's one of our biggest projects this year" Rusty grinned "Though, it costs a lot. I mean, all high school students in a beach? That's gonna cost thousands, especially when everyone is so picky with the location"

"Why won't you guys wash cars or something" Cagalli suggested "You know, a fund racer. It'll be fun that way"

"That's a great idea but the President wouldn't allow it" Rusty said disappointingly "He doesn't was to do any work, I don't know why. He's just like that."

"A real loser, huh?" Cagalli questioned.

"Not really" Rusty replied.

"A—" Cagalli was cut off by a voice that called for Rusty.

"Whoa, hey, Cags, can I?" Rusty asked "Will ya' excuse me for a sec?"

"Sure" Cagalli replied knowing he won't come back after a minutes or five.

A minute after Rusty left, a blonde with a red mask sat across Cagalli and brought her a bottle of _Cali Iced Apple Green Flavor_.

"Hey, Miguel!" Cagalli greeted.

"How'd you know it's me!" Miguel gasped.

"You're name is lined on your mask: Cagalli giggled.

"Argh!" Miguel slapped himself on the forehead "I forgot about that…"

"I like how you guys and the glee club got the gym decorated" Cagalli completed.

"Thank our President!" Miguel grinned "He got all the designs and layouts planned for months! He was really looking forward to this dance"

"Romantic?" Cagalli's eye brow raised.

"He's really romantic when it came to te girl he admired ever since he met her in preschool" Miguel laughed "Gets flustered everytime Yzak or Dearka tease him about that"

"Ah, so he's the shy type of guy" Cagalli mused.

"Well, not really… I guess" Miguel chuckled "That guys got it lucky, at lest that's how I see it"

"Hmmm?" Cagalli looked at him confusedly "Why do you say he's lucky? When you tease him too?"

"Well, yeah" Mir replied cool-ly "The girl he likes is all that! Most of the male population has admired er beauty and all since she was in toddler!"

"Why is he lucky?" Cagalli asked again "I mean, it's not as if they are together or anything, right?"

"Well, Cagalli, what makes him really lucky is that he maybe shy but he's romantic" Miguel replied "He's the very first guy to actually tell her that he has feelings for her and I mean in a romantic way. The girl actually likes him back!"

"Oh?" Cagalli smirked "How'd you know that? I never knew you were this nosy" Cagalli laughed.-

"Hey, I'm not nosy!" Miguel protested playfully.

He and Cagalli were what you could call friends, even if their years differ, they became friends because of a school activity, Rusty introduced them. Despite what Cagalli kept on ranting about him being an egomaniac, he still was her friend plus, it's true.

"You can just notice it!" Miguel said "It's so obvious! And hey, I'm the smartest guy here, I should know that!"

"Whatever, Miguel" Cagalli rolled her eyes "If you're 'the smartest guy' here, then why are you not the head of the student council, hmmm?"

"They still haven't discovered about my wonderful talents, Cagalli" Miguel replied.

"Miguel!" Dearka called "Lover boy summoned us all thirty minutes ago!"

"What!" Miguel gasped and stood up.

"He's pissed off, man!" Dearka joked in a straight face, and that was not good "If I were you I'd get tell my last goodbye's to my family"

"Damn!" Miguel hissed "Hey, Cags, I better go. You fine by yourself here?"

"I'm not a kid, Miggy" Cagalli joked.

"Don't call me that!" Miguel whispered "Only my mom calls me that!"

"Just get going!" Cagalli said playfully "Death is waiting" She laughed.

"Very funny" He replied sarcastically.

"Oh, well, see ya' real soon, Cags!" Miguel said and left with Dearka.

Cagalli got up and got herself a new drink, she saw Mir and Shiho talking so she joined with them.

"Hey, guys!" Cagalli smiled "What're you to talking about?"

"You won't believe it, Cags!" Mir exclaimed excitedly.

"What won't I believe?" Cagalli asked curiously, she was also getting excited inside.

"Before Dearka came back in here, he brought Mir outside to the gardens!" Shiho exclaimed.

"What… What did he do?" Cagalli asked.

"He gave Mir a bouquet of blood red roses and heart shaped organs!" Shiho replied with that Halloween creepy voice.

"No, Shiho!" Mir said "He gave me romantic red roses and heart shaped sweets!"

"And!" Cagalli asked, this was just too thrilling for her!

"He kissed her on lips!" Shiho squealed.

Cagalli squealed with Shiho and jumped around happily together.

"I'm so happy for you, Mir!" Cagalli grinned, giving Miriallia a hug.

"You're first kiss! From a guy wo totally you!" Cagalli continued "And on Valentines Day of all days!" Cagalli grinned ever wider "That's so romantic of Dearka!"

"I know, but…" Miriallia looked down sadly "He ran away before I could say anything!"

"WHAT!" Cagalli exclaimed "You didn't tell him that you like him too! How could you!"

"He ran away!" Mir wined as fountain tears fell from her eyes and she was waving her arms around "It's not fair! My life is unfair! Everything is unfair!"

"The dance isn't over yet, Mir!" Shiho said, snapping Mir out of her 'unfair rant' "I advise you to march up to Dearka and tell him how you feel!"

"YEAH!" Mir said with enthusiasm "I should! So that my love life won't be unfair!"

"Great! That's the spirit, girl!" Cagalli gave Mir a friendly pat on the back.

They cheered for Miriallia but was cut of by someone.

"Um, uh, Sh-Shiho?" A voice called.

The three girls turned to look and saw a **blushing** Yzak.

"Yeah, what do you want form me, Joule?" Shiho asked coldly.

"Um… Uh…" Yzak looked down to hide his blushing face, but too late! They already knew he was blushing like a lobster (**A/N:** lol!).

"Speak up, Joule!" Shiho said "Are you suddenly handicapped?"

Cagalli nudged Mir on the elbow and pulled her to a table, leaving Shiho and Yzak alone. Well, technically not alone since they were in a gym full of other students, but you get what I mean, which of course makes this thing here pointless…

Yzak cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Ehem, Shiho, my mother and Mrs. Hahnenfu has decided upon er, our future" Yzak said, blankly staring at the table of food behind Shiho.

"Care to repeat that!" Shiho yelled.

"We're engaged" Yzak replied he was as red as um… the color red!

"URGH!" Shiho punched Yzak on the face and marched out pf the gym.

"Yzak touched the part where he was punched, luckily no blood. He realize that Shiho was gone and so, he looked for her.

"Ouch!" Mir winced "Shiho can really pack a punch!"

"I wonder what Yzak did this time" Cagalli sipped from her drink.

"Well, whatever it is, it's really serious" Mir replied and Cagalli nodded in agreement.

Yzak found Shiho outside the gym, he approached her but she turned to look at him, angrily. Then Shiho slapped Yzak on the cheek.

"What the hell was that for!" Yzak yelled angrily, but hell, he's always angry.

They eyed each other angrily for a moment then with out a sudden, Shiho cried on Yzak's chest. Yzak was shocked and he didn't know what the hell to do. So, he stiffly hugged her to comfort her. But when he hugged her she cried more.

"Er… Look if you er… disapprove, I'll er… talk to mother… er… about this" Yzak stuttered "And er… this could be er… stopped…?"

Shiho shook her head slightly.

""Look, I'll er… even call her now… sheesh!" Yzak muttered.

Yzak was about to leave but Shiho grabbed his shirt.

"Stay with me" Shiho sobbed.

Yzak did as he was told and stayed with her, He hugged her tighter. Then he faced her a few seconds later. He tilted her chin upwards, making them get that eye contact thing.

"Stop crying already, woman" Yzak said with a loving-caring smile "Oops, I should've said, my woman"

Shiho wiped her tears while smiling and suddenly hugged Yzak.

"Thanks, Yzak" Shiho whispered and hugged Yzak.

He hugged her back and they stayed like that.

"I guess it's really true that mother's know the best" Yzak said.

"Yeah" Shiho smiled.

Their romantic moment was cut when one of the council members came.

"You better get your sorry ass in here, Joule!" Rusty yelled "The boss is friggin' pissed already!"

"Huh?" Shiho looked confused "What does he want you to do this time?"

"It's the big climax of the ball! He's going to do it" Yzak answered.

"Well, finally!" Shiho sighed "I thought he wouldn't do it!"

"Well, he won't do it if your boyfriend wont get his ass up on stage!" Rusty yelled impatiently.

"Fine, I'll be there!" Yzak yelled to Rusty then looked at Shiho "Let's go" Then he grabbed Shiho's hand and ran back in the gym with Rusty.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the VERY long update! But I already said back in _Snowflake_ that I'm not good in deadlines, even in school. SO please forgive me, for the month wait. I'm done with Chapter Three, I wrote it in my notebook, now all I have to do is to type it in my computer as fast as I can. If I receive seven reviews, I'll quicken my typing! If not, then, I'll just type normally. Thanks for the reviews by the way!

**!IMPORTANT!**

Guys, please help! I have this fic about AxC and I dunno anything about the wedding ceremonies in Egypt. Please, if you know how their weddings go there, please inform or e-mail me. Cause I can't post the fic up if I don't have the wedding thing. Please.

**!IMPORTANT!**

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, **_Snowflake_**, **_Lies In Love_**, **_Valentines_**, **_The Truth_** and **_Only Friends_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, here's the final chapter of Valentines! Please have fun reading!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

"Valentines" 

"What's all this commotion about?" Miriallia asked.

"Who the hell knows?" Cagalli whined.

Well, I think I do" A voice said.

Mir and Cagalli turned their heads at the person.

"Shiho!" Both of them gasped.

"Yo!" Shiho smiled.

"What happened to you and Yzak?" Mir asked, smirking.

"Tell you later" Shiho replied "But, I do know what this commotion is about"

"Well, spill" Cagalli said.

"Yzak told me that the student council will make a **very** important announcement" Shiho replied then eyed Mir.

"Oh!" Mir smiled "I remember Dearka talking about something like that. Wonder what it's about"

"Yeah" Shiho said "Why don't we go up front and check it out?"

"I prefer the middle if you ask me" Mir suggested.

"Yeah, I agree with Mir" Cagalli said.

"Then, the middle it is" Shiho sighed with a smile.

Then the trio fought their way in the crowd until they got to the right spot.

"You know what?" Cagalli told Mir and Shiho.

"What?" Mir replied.

"It's almost been a year and I still don't know who the President of the Student Council is" Cagalli admitted "Embarrassing really"

"Well… Not really" Shiho smiled "There are a lot of students who also don't know the President of the Student Council"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of" Mir smiled softly at Cagalli.

"Hey, can I have your attention, please?" Dearka said on the microphone. He was know on top of the stage, "Quiet down, please!"

The crowds noises were now low whispers and all eyes were on the stage.

"Today's Valentines Day, and I know roses, chocolates and obviously kisses are have been made" Then Dearka grinned at Miriallia, and Mir just smiled back with a blushing "But now, one guy is gonna pour his heart out to the one girl he had a crush on since he was in preschool and to third grade and now, love since third grade two forever. And I know, he'll love her forever!"

"So, you guys wanna see the guy make a fool of himself?" Dearka continued.

The crowd cheered out loud, they were getting excited of who the hell this idiot was!

"Okay, so settle down!" Dearka grinned.

Dearka moved backwards and sat down on a chair. The light that focused on him was turned off.

"Hit the lights!" A voice said and soon, there were flashing lights!

And a big disco ball appeared and made the room lively. The crowd cheered wildly as they heard the opening of the drums.

Then sounds of the keyboard was heard and joined the beat of the drums. Seconds after, the sound of the electric guitar, and then the electric guitar was mixed with the sounds of the bass. The electric guitar sound got louder, as if two people were playing!

Most of the female crowd cheered once realizing what song was gonna be played. It was a remix of the Backstreet Boys' _What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful._

The stage had some faint lights then the lights filled the stage with a blast when the singing began. And the more the girls cheered.

"UCK!" Mir, Cagalli and Shiho covered their ears.

"Stupid biatches!" Cagalli yelled angrily "They are going to destroy my eardrums!"

"What!" Mir yelled.

"NEVER MIND!" Cagalli shook her head.

The trio struggled not to get trampled because of their wild schoolmates. The other girls would just scream for no apparent reason even if the singing didn't start yet, and they also screamed for they thought that they were the lucky girl!

"All these girls are so… So … So … So big headed!" Flay told Kira.

"Very true" Kira agreed "They think they're the ones that he is going to sing to. But they aren't the ones"

"Yes, she is a very lucky girl you know that" Flay said with a smile "He is doing this on Valentines Day! That's so romantic! Unlike what you did!"

"What?" Kira exclaimed worriedly.

"Just joking" Flay giggled "You are too gullible! That's so cute!"

Flay playfully pinched Kira on the cheek as they both laughed.

_**You don't run with the crowd**_

_**You go your own way**_

_**You don't play after dark**_

_**You light up my day**_

_**Got your own kind of style**_

_**That sets you apart**_

_**Baby that's why you captured my heart**_

_**I know sometimes you feel**_

_**Like you don't fit in**_

_**And this world doesn't know**_

_**What you have within**_

_**When I look at you**_

_**I see something rare**_

_**A rose that can grow anywhere**_

_**And there's no one I know that can compare**_

_**What makes you different makes you beautiful**_

_**What's there inside you**_

_**Shines through to me**_

_**In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need**_

_**(you're all I need oh girl)**_

_**What makes you different makes you beautiful to me**_

_**You got something so real**_

_**You touched me so deep**_

_**See, material things don't matter to me**_

_**So come as you are, you got nothing to prove**_

_**You won me with all that you do**_

_**And I wanna take this chance to say to you**_

_**What makes you different makes you beautiful**_

_**What's there inside you**_

_**Shines through to me**_

_**In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need**_

_**(you're all I need oh girl)**_

_**What makes you different**_

_**Makes you beautiful...**_

_**You don't know how you touched my life**_

_**Oh in so many ways I just can't describe**_

_**You taught me what love is supposed to be**_

_**it's all the little things that make you beautiful to me**_

_**So beautiful...**_

_**What makes you different makes you beautiful**_

_**What's there inside you**_

_**Shines through to me**_

_**In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need**_

_**(you're all I need oh girl)**_

_**What makes you different makes you beautiful to me**_

_**Everything in you is beautiful**_

_**Love you give shines right to me**_

_**Everything in you is beautiful**_

_**Beautiful to me**_

_**To me...**_

Dearka was the drummer, Yzak was one of the guitarists and Miguel was the other, Rusty was the bass player and Nicol was the keyboardist. All of them left the stage with their instruments, except for Dearka who had tons of help dragging his drums off the stage. All of them had their masks off except for the singer, the guy who is pouring his heart out.

Then a few minutes later, five of them miraculously dragged a Grand Piano to the stage. The masked singer walked to the piano as Dearka and the others left. The masked singer sat on the piano chair with a microphone in hand.

"The song that I sang and the song that I shall sing is for the one girl that I have ever loved ever since" He said with a smile "She's the most loveliest girl here tonight, her warm smile could cheer even the most saddest. Her eyes are like jewelry, but it shines brighter than anything in the whole wide world"

There was a short paused of silence. The most of the female crowd were having heart shaped eyes, their hearts pounded with excitement. They each thought that it was them, that they were the lucky girl.

"Cagalli Yula Hibiki" He said, still smiling. A big round light focused on Cagalli "This is all for you"

Then he started playing the piano. Cagalli was SHOCKED! Then she looked at his mask, it was red and had gold linings. The linnigs looked like… The big sign on the stage!

**FLASHBACK**

… _It's design will be different from the rest…_

**END FLASHBACK**

"It's him…" Cagalli gasped silently.

_**If there were no words**_

_**No way to speak**_

_**I would still hear you**_

_**If there were no tears**_

_**No way to feel inside**_

_**I'd still feel for you**_

_**And even if the sun refused to shine**_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme**_

_**You would still have my heart**_

_**Until the end of time**_

_**You're all I need, my love, my Valentine**_

_**All of my life**_

_**I have been waiting for**_

_**All you give to me**_

_**You've opened my eyes**_

_**And shown me how to love unselfishly**_

_**And even if the sun refused to shine**_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme**_

_**You would still have my heart**_

_**Until the end of time**_

_**You're all I need, my love, my Valentine**_

_**I've dreamed of this a thousand times before**_

_**But in my dreams I couldn't love you more**_

_**I will give you my heart**_

_**Until the end of time**_

_**You're all I need, my love, my Valentine**_

_**And even if the sun refused to shine**_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme**_

_**You would still have my heart**_

_**Until the end of time**_

'_**Cause all I need is you, my Valentine**_

_**You're all I need, my love, my Valentine**_

As the song ended, roses showered down on the stage and on the crowd. The guy stood up from the piano seat, a bouquet of roses fell from the ceiling and he caught it. He walked to the crowd with the bouquet of roses. The crowd gave way for him. He stopped in front of Cagalli and smiled.

"Cagalli, you caught my eyes ever since we met. And since that day, you never left my thoughts… Even when I sleep, you are there in my dreams" During summer, I cannot hear your angelic voice nor see your lovely face. I really love you, Cagalli, with all my heart and soul" He said ever so sincerely "I'm your secret admirer"

Then he gave her the bouquet of roses and she gladly accepted it. He sighed deeply then removed his mask slowly. The crowd gasped as the mask was fully removed.

"I know that you think of me as an ego-maniac, pervert, playboy and that I treat girls like crap. But I'm not an ego-maniac, I only want to impress you to notice me. I'm not a pervert, Dearka and the guys are. And I'm not a playboy. You find me walking around with a different girl every hour but have you not noticed? After I walk with them, they never come near me or you? I admit that I treated them badly, but it was only because they had treated you badly" He said sincerely "As I have wrote in my letter, everything is in your decision"

"Athrun…" Cagalli whispered, covering her cheeks with the bouquet of roses to hide her blush,

"Cagalli, will you be my girlfriend?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli and the crowd gasped together!

"I promise you that I won't ever hurt you, but instead, I would protect you. I won't make you sad, but I would make you laugh. If you get hurt, I'll be by your side. I will not ever leave your side. I will always love you, even if you shall dump me now. My love for you is true as your existence" He continued, only looking at Cagalli and no one else.

Though Cagalli's face was covered with the bouquet, her blush was obviously seen. At the back, Kira, Dearka, Rusty and Miguel were betting against Athrun's fan girls on which Cagalli's answer would be. A yes or a no? All the fan girls voted a no, while Kira and the boys betted on a yes.

It was quiet for a long moment. But it was just really and honestly two minutes. Yes, two minutes of dead-beat silence. Not even a whisper could be heard, nothing.

"Um…" Cagalli sounded '_Here it is, Cagalli! You finally know who your secret admirer is! So, what's your answer? It's Athrun Zala, the perverted playboy! But his words were sincere… Oh, what the hell is my answer!_'

Another two minutes of damn silence passed. Still no answer from her. Four minutes of silence had seemed like four years to Athrun. He was sweating and his hands were shaking a bit nervously.

'_Cagalli, I love you…_' Athrun thought '_Please love me back, Cagalli, please…_'

"Athrun…" Cagalli said faintly.

"Y-yes?" Athrun replied.

Mir was already squeezing Dearka's hand while Shiho was crushing Yzak's arm and Flay was crushing Kira's arm too. Some fan girls were placing their hands on the mouths, covering their mouths. Some were nibbling on their nails, others were about to pull their hair out! Others were clenching their fists! And the one's with long nails caused the palm of their hands to bleed!

"Um… Er… Ah…" Cagalli stuttered "A-Athrun…"

"Y-Yes, Cagalli?" Athrun replied, even more nervous now.

"I-I-I-I… I… I… I…" Cagalli stuttered.

Cagalli kept on stuttering, her grip on the bouquet getting tighter and tighter.

"I love you" She finally whispered.

Her cheeks were as red as the roses Athrun had given her! Athrun's eyes slowly widened and his mouth hung open.

"R-Re-Really?" Athrun asked nervously "NO, I must be dreaming again!" He said aloud to himself and slapped himself on the face.

Cagalli gasped, then walked towards Athrun slowly. The crowd was still silent. Confused of what Cagalli would do next. Athrun's hand was still on his face, Cagalli got his hand and pulled it away from his face.

"NO, you're not dreaming" Cagalli whispered with a smile.

"To prove that your not dreaming…." Cagalli closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward to Athrun.

Athrun, like instinct—No, really, he had been dreaming of this day ever since he was a toddler—, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cagalli and leaned forward. Their lips met for a three Mississippi kiss. As they parted, Dearka and friends cheered happily. Only the gang cheered.

The fan girls were paralyzed on their spot, some had their eyes twirling, others fainter, others choked (**A/N:** Yey!)

"No, this isn't a dream" Athrun said to Cagalli after the kiss with a smile.

"Good that you know that" Cagalli said as she played with his blue hair "You know, you always wear a ponytail, but…" Cagalli undid Athrun's ponytail "It's better this way, you look better"

"And" He said as he undid her mask "You look lovelier without a stupid mask"

They were about to share one more kiss when Kira took a picture of them.

"Perfect!" Kira exclaimed with a grin "Mom'll be happy!"

"KIRA HIBIKI!" Cagalli yelled angrily.

"Hey, I was paid to do the job!" Kira reasoned.

Then Kira placed an arm around their shoulders and grinned as Miriallia took more pictures.

"So, now you two are officially on, right?" Kira asked.

"What do you think, pea-brain!" Cagalli replied.

"Well, yeah!" Kira grinned even if Mir stopped taking pictures. He pulled away from Athrun and Cagalli and went in front of them "Athrun! Cagalli! Did you know that the both of you were engaged since before the both of you were born! Which means, the both of you should never separate! And that you two will eventually end up marrying one another!"

All the fan girls fainted on the floor as Kira finished his sentence. Oh, gosh! There are males who fainted too! And what! They were Athrun fan boys!

Kira pointed his index finger at Athrun as if scolding him "Now, Athrun, since you CAN'T control your hormones, I shall grant you permission to do whatever you want to Cagalli, BUT! Don't hurt her! Go easy on her! Or else, I'll beat the shit out of you! And don't forget to use **protection**" Kira warned. Kira went beside Athrun and placed a brotherly arm around his shoulder "Got it, bro?"

"I can call you bro, right?" Kira asked quickly "You are after all my future brother-in-law!"

"Shut-up, Kira! You're annoying!" Cagalli yelled then hit Kira on the head with a hammer that came out of no where and he fainted.

Athrun and Cagalli went out of the gym and into Athrun's car. The two of them went to a very romantic sight seeing place.

They sat on the front of the car and stared at the stars as they continued to confess their feelings for one another. Kissing ever now and then. Athrun was hugging Cagalli from behind as they sat on the car.

"I love you, Athrun" Cagalli said again.

"I love you more" Athrun smiled as he nuzzled on her neck.

""No, me!" Cagalli turned pouting at Athrun.

"Nope"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Y—" Athrun silenced Cagalli by kissing her and pulling her closer to him.

The following morning, Kira was waiting in the living room. The door bell rang and he immediately opened the door. He found Athrun and Cagalli smiling at him.

"Don't act innocent with me, Zala!" Kira yelled "You took advantage of my dear sister!"

"No, I didn't!" Athrun replied, being very, very, very, very defensive.

"We didn't do anything!" Cagalli said.

"Right, you two are very defensive!" Kira replied back angrily "You two did something!"

"The things that you are thinking, were thinking and going to think of is what we didn't do!" Cagalli yelled, clutching Kira's collar "The damn car broke down that's why it took me so long to get home!"

"Fine" Kira said half-heartedly "Okay, you need to rest, sis, so, get in!" Athrun, you go to your own damn house!"

Cagalli turned to face Athrun and the couple kissed before he left.

THE END 

_Athrun: Why did I have to go through all that embarrassment!_

_Me: Coz it's more romantic, duh! You actually should be thankful that I got you and Cagalli together that quickly or else I could've let Ahmed get her!_

_Athrun: Quickly? It ever since preschool! And Ahmed getting her? That pure crap! She'd never like a guy like him._

_Me: How sure are you when she only met you after Ahmed died?_

_Athrun pales_

_Me: See, you worried!_

Athrun: Cagalli! Athrun cries as he runs for Cagalli 

_Me: Well, he I stupid for a coordinator! He should know that Cagalli only loves him!_

**A/N: **There you go! The last chapter of Valentines! Happy that I finally ended the fic? Oh, well, I'm still going to need the things for the Pharaoh thing. And if I get it, I can finally post the fic. So please help me and thanks for the reviews! Oh, please don't forget to review! Thanks! Oh and I am going to post a new fic for Cagalli's birthday and may be one of Kira on May 18, I promise!

Please also read and review my other fics: **_Maybe_**, **_Don't Leave Me Alone_**, **_Vampires_**, **_Jokes and Harmony_**, **_Deadly Love_**, **_Snowflake_**, **_Lies In Love_**, **_The Truth_** and **_Only Friends_**.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword **please read and review my fic: **_Realization_ **and **_My Lollipop!_**. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read **_Realization_** and **_My Lollipop!_**


End file.
